


La estrella y el océano

by FarewellDespair



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Kingdom of Mewni, Ocean, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellDespair/pseuds/FarewellDespair
Summary: Star visitara a alguien particular, una persona que aprecio. Una amiga con la que una vez compartió y sonrió, pero de la que desde hace tiempo olvido. Alguien que estimo pero sin embargo, dejo atrás: Jackie. Ahora Star por primera vez esta decidida a ser sincera con ella y mostrarle un atisbo de la mística de su mundo.
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Kudos: 2





	La estrella y el océano

Star salió de un portal en frente de la casa de Jackie, guardo sus tijeras dimensionales y sosteniendo su varita en su mano derecha se acerco, dudo por un momento antes de tocar el timbre, pero en su interior ella sabía que no estaba ahí para dar marcha atrás, sonrió y decidida presiono el botón.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-¿Star, eres tú?-Pregunto Jackie sorprendida con una evidente sonrisa.

-Hola Jackie ¿Como estas?

-Estoy muy bien Star, algo sorprendida por verte ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Pues como veras vine a visitar a mi amiga, no la veo desde hace mucho después de todo, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa.-respondió Jackie haciéndose a un lado dejándola pasar. Al llegar a la sala Jackie señalo un sofá grande frente a una mesita central-Toma asiento, ahora vuelvo.  
Jackie se dirigió a la cocina a través de un corredor mientras Star permaneció sentada en el sofá, admirando la amplia y limpia sala. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra verde oscuro bastante pulcra y las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros y pinturas de paisajes, además de retratos de personas que Star desconocía. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas blancas y habían dos grandes estantes con libros cubriendo la cercana pared detrás de ella, estos tenían un reloj a manecilla por encima de entre ambos.En frente de su sofá estaba la mesita central y al otro lado de esta había otro sofá grande que tenia detrás la ventana frontal de la casa, a la altura de la mesita en el lado izquierdo de Star había un televisor sobre un mueble para televisión y otra ventana detrás de este. Star vio como al lado de su sofá había una lámpara sobre una mesa chica con cajón, luego noto sobre la mesita central un libro grande, parecía una novela histórica. A medida de que seguía observando, Star se percató de un jarrón celeste sobre un mueble consola apegado a la pared de su derecha cerca de un cuadro de paisaje de desierto. Le pareció curioso pues ya lo había visto antes, aunque en dicha ocasión Jackie lo rompió, pero al parecer ahora habían conseguido otro idéntico, sin duda llamo su atención. Terminando de observar el salón, Star vio dos pasillos detrás de ella, los cuales conectaban al lugar por las esquinas paralelas de la sala, aparte de la entrada. Jackie emergió del pasillo izquierdo por el que se fue con una charola plateada llevando dos vasos de vidrio con jugo de naranja en él.

-Y bien ¿Que ha sido de tu vida Star Butterfly? -decía Jackie sonriente mientras colocaba los vasos sobre la mesita, sentándose a su lado.

-Ah tu sabes, lo de siempre-respondía animadamente Star-magia, dimensiones, la tierra y Mewni, Glossaryc y la comisión, Hekapoo con sus portales, Eclipsa; todo bien la verdad.

-Ah claro,-decía Jackie con una ceja levantada-no conozco a muchos de los que nombraste, pero me alegra que estés bien ¿Y ustedes que han hecho? ya sabes, tú, Janna, Marco ¿Que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo? 

-Mm, algún que otro viaje por ahí, -continuaba Star animada- de hecho recientemente fuimos todos de viaje a otra dimensión para relajarnos, aunque Kelly no pude ir. Pero deberías verla, le fascinan esas aventuras, y Hekapoo fue una sorpresa. Fue la primera vez que nos acompaño, se veía reacia al principio, justo antes de partir, pero al final fue ella la que no quería irse, y Janna, siempre fingiendo que algunas cosas no le sorprenden y que todo es normal para ella, pero luego no puede disimular su asombro.

-Se ven mucho con Janna ¿no? ¿Cómo esta ella? -Pregunto Jackie con una ligera sonrisa.

-Muy bien la verdad, nos acompaña todo el tiempo. Ella dice que está desocupada en la tierra por lo que tiene tiempo para acompañarnos, a veces duerme en el castillo... -Star guardo silencio unos segundos y pregunto una duda que le surgió y recordó- Y tu Jackie ¿la ves seguido?

-No Star, -respondió Jackie manteniendo su leve sonrisa- ella y yo ya no hablamos desde hace un tiempo, ni en persona ni en las redes. De hecho, la última vez que hable con ella fue hace un tiempo en el puerto, el mismo en el que termine con Marco.

-¿Y hablaron sobre eso, cierto? ¿Sobre la vez que terminaste con Marco? -Pregunto Star haciendo que Jackie ponga un rostro de duda. Al ver esto Star desdibujo su sonrisa, antes de que Jackie fuera a pregunta algo continuo- Lo sé porque Janna me lo contó, es tu amiga, estoy segura de que nunca te olvido, porque yo tampoco lo hice.-tuvo dificultades al nombrarse pues ella sabía que hasta hace poco había recordado a Jackie. Star observo fijamente el rostro de su amiga y noto la duda de esta, entonces supo que debía decir. Sonrío ligeramente y continuo- Supongo que mejor dejamos de hablar de mi, veras Jackie, no vine solo para visitarte, vine para preguntarte algo.

-¿Y qué sería?

-Bueno, quería saber como estas, pero no simplemente como estas ahora sino como te has sentido y como has pasado todo esto, tú sabes, sobre Marco y lo que fue pasando, yo... nunca te lo había preguntado y si soy sincera, hasta hace poco no hubiese pensado en cuestionarte esto, el cómo estuviste desde que todo empezó.

-Pe...ro ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -pregunto Jackie dubitativa 

-Por lo que paso... yo, se lo que hice, se que te hizo daño, pero nunca pensé en eso, nunca me importo y solo me limite a pensar en mi. En la fiesta en la casa de los Díaz por ejemplo, ahí empezó todo, cuando yo le grite a Marco y le dije mis sentimientos frente a todos, había mejores formas de hacerlo pero no, sabía que estabas ahí junto a todos pero no me importo nadie, ni tú, ni ellos, ni siquiera Marco, solo lo hice por mí, fui egoísta y lo reconozco; no soy una niña, lo siento, yo...lo siento.-decía Star agachando su cabeza ligeramente. Jackie iba a hablar pero Star siguió-Poco antes de eso mi madre había llegado y me dijo que debíamos irnos, intuía que igual íbamos a encontrarnos luego con Marco pues el tenia sus tijeras, pero aúnasí no lo pensé mucho y lo grite frente a todos, debí decírselo en privado en ese momento, pero no lo hice. En Mewni surgieron amenazas y temía que algo malo pasase, por eso se lo dije, pero sé que no es excusa. Aun así, eso no fue todo, después cuando Marco volvió de pelear por Mewni junto a mí, no actuó bien contigo ni con sus amigos, se obsesiono con su capa y su grado de caballero y esa fue una de las razones por las que terminaron, lo sé porque él me lo conto, al menos debí decirle que no se le suba a la cabeza, aunque nunca hubiese adivinado que fuere a actuar así. -Star tomo su vaso con jugo, bebió un poco y luego continuo, le diría todo- Antes, yo tampoco había actuado tan bien, los había espiado en varias ocasiones con un hechizo que tenia, el ojo que todo lo ve. Con el vi por ejemplo la vez que estabas con Marco y rompiste el jarrón celeste, el no me lo conto, yo lo vi. También aquella vez que tuvieron su cita, cuando fuimos a esperar a Bon Bon y ustedes fueron al baile. En esa ocasión observe cuando le enseñabas a Marco a andar en skate y como ambos cayeron de la misma, la verdad es que yo provoque eso usando mi magia, lo hice sin darme cuenta en ese momento pero ya tena sentimientos negativos en mi y por ello use mi magia contra ustedes, contra ti. ¿Eso no es algo que una amiga haría no? -Star vio ligeramente por un momento a Jackie, esta la miraba inexpresiva, volvió a agacharse y continuo- Luego en el concierto de Love Sentence paso lo mismo, los vi besándose y no lo soporte, seguro escuchaste del cartel publicitario que se rompió en el concierto, yo lo destruí antes de irme, no pude controlar mis sentimientos...ni a mí. -Star volvió a tomar su vaso, bebió el resto del jugo y siguió-Después, cuando todo esto paso simplemente te alejamos, te olvidamos... yo te olvide, al final si lo hice. Fuimos injustos contigo y te ofendimos, te hicimos daño, yo te hice daño. No importa si trato de convencerme de lo contrario, sé que es así y sé que un amigo verdadero no hace eso. Jackie yo... -Star levanto ligeramente su rostro y la miro fijamente, Jackie se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Star ligeramente humedecidos- entenderé si no quieres perdonarme, yo no lo haría de estar en tu lugar -comprenderé si ya no quieres ser mi amiga- Decía volviendo a estar cabizbaja.

Un ligero silencio se hizo, Jackie se limito a beber su jugo mientras asimilaba todo lo escuchado, jamás imagino que le contase todo eso. Jackie termino de beber y miro por la acortinada ventana que tenía en frente, inhalo profundamente y exhaló. Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana hablo de forma calmada.

-¿Sabes Star? -Decía llamando la atención de esta- Cuando te recibí hoy no esperaba que me dijeras todo esto, para nada. Pocas personas son así de sinceras conmigo, yo valoro eso y te lo agradezco. Veras, siempre he sido alguien sociable, trato de ser amable con todos y de mostrarles mi mejor sonrisa. Sin embargo y con todo ello, a muy pocas de esas personas puedo llamar amigos. Hace un momento me preguntabas como me sentí, bueno, ustedes eran de esas pocas personas a las que consideraba mis amigos, -dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro- luego, todo esto paso tan rápido que apenas creí algunas de las cosas que pasaron, todo de manos de quienes consideraba mis amigos ¿Cómo crees que me sentí Star? -sin dejar su sonrisa paso a mirar a Star a su lado, esta al escuchar esas palabras esquivo la mirada, entendía bien esas palabras. Al ver su reacción Jackie volvió a ver a la ventana- Pero ¿Quieres saber algo? si te soy sincera yo pienso que las cosas pasan por algo y, al mismo tiempo, no pasan por nada. Nunca les guarde rencor Star, a veces simplemente debes aceptar las cosas como son. Bien podemos quedarnos en el mismo sitio lamentándonos por lo mismo o podemos elegir superarlas y continuar como si nada haya pasado, con nuestra mejor sonrisa y una lección aprendida. -Star volvió a mirarla- Además, no es como que no podamos optar por nuestra propia aventura ¿no? -Jackie miro a Star con una sonrisa, esta mantuvo la mirada y devolvió el gesto- Es por eso que voy a irme.

-¿Irte? ¿Saldrás a algún lado?

-Bueno, algo así. En realidad estoy planeando ir de viaje de intercambio a Francia por un tiempo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Star intrigada pues, si bien no conocía correctamente los países de la tierra, sabía que Francia era una nación lejana- ¿Que paso?

-Nada Star, -Dijo Jackie sonriente-solo es un viaje de estudio. Mis padres me dieron esa opción a tomar y bueno, depende de mí. Ellos dijeron me apoyaran en lo que elija y, si bien no es algo decidido, lo estuve pensando seriamente. Creo será bueno que vaya pues; la educación allá es muy buena, es un país que tiene mucha historia, hay muchos lugares que ver y no es un lugar al que puedas ir seguido, además de... -Jackie callo unos segundos y disminuyo su sonreír- que necesito mi propia aventura. -entonces miro fijamente a Star -¿Ustedes se fueron no?, en busca de su propia aventura, supongo que yo también tendría que irme- Jackie agacho ligeramente su cabeza, su sonrisa se fue.

Para Star esas palabras fueron una sorpresa, le quedaba claro de que Jackie no le había dicho casi nada sobre cómo se sentía. Otra vez todo parecía ser falta suya pero ¿Quepodría hacer? fue sincera con ella y aun así parecía que muchas cosas no habían cambiado para Jackie. Entonces Star empezó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, ya sabía que debía hacer, era algo en lo que pensó antes, lo que debía haber hecho desde antes del comienzo de todo ese embrollo. Star se levantó del sofá captando la atención de Jackie, se acerco al televisor y entonces saco sus tijeras.

-Jackie ¿tú nunca has ido a Mewni verdad? La única vez que viajaste a otra dimensión con nosotros fue en esa excursión que hicimos con toda la clase ¿Cierto? -decía Star sonriente mientras Jackie asentía aparentemente confundida- bien, entonces ya vamos tarde, -decía al tiempo que habría un portal- es hora de irnos.  
-¿Ir? ¿A dónde? -decía Jackie sin poder digerir las rápidas acciones de Star.  
-A un sitio que no está en el mapa, -dijo Star sonriente extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Jackie-vamos a Mewni.  
Jackie estaba inmóvil, sus anteriores sentimientos languidecientes habían sido remplazados por duda, intriga y emoción ante la repentinamente inesperada propuesta de Star. Movió su brazo y antes de colocar su mano sobre la de Star se detuvo.

-Star, no puedo. Aun debo cuidar esta casa, no podría dejarla-Decía Jackie tratando de excusarse ante la repentina invitación.

-Jackie, no tardaremos -dijo Star con seguridad alcanzando la mano de Jackie, disipando sus remanentes de dudas, esta le devolvió la sonrisa- te doy mi palabra.

Ambas jóvenes cruzaron el portal para aparecer en la habitación de Star en el castillo, esta se veía como un cuarto de la casa Díaz.

-¿Esta no es la casa de los Díaz? -Pregunto Jackie al ver la similitud con un cuarto terrestre.

-No, es mi cuarto en el castillo, lo traje aquí cuando vine de la tierra. -dijo Star animadamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación- Ahora ven, voy a mostrarte algo, corre -dijo para salir corriendo por la puerta a unos pasillos en dirección a unas escaleras no muy lejanas- Rápido Jackie, alcánzame- decía alejándose.

Jackie tardo un poco en reaccionar para luego salir corriendo tras Star.

-Espérame ¿A dónde vamos?

Sin prestar atención a las cuestiones Star llego a las escaleras y las bajo deslizándose de pie sobre la baranda externa para saltar al suelo al final de esta, luego siguió corriendo a través de la nueva sala donde se ubicaba el cuadro de la familia real. Jackie se detuvo al comienzo de las escaleras, no eran muy altas pero si algo curvadas. Pensó en imitar la pirueta de Star pero solo lo pensó pues no se arriesgaría amaniobrar en unas escaleras que, a diferencia de Star, no dominaba.

-¡No te quedes atrás, vamos! -decía sonoramente Star mientras salía por un pasillo.

-Debí traer mi skate -pensó Jackie bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Jackie cruzo la sala esquivando varios muebles al tiempo que noto detrás de ella el gran cuadro de la familia Butterfly donde Star posaba junto a Moon y River, era la primer vez que veía a los reyes. Jackie siguió corriendo por el pasillo por el que Star se fue hasta llegar algo acalorada a otra sala que conectaba con otros tres pasajes.

-¡Por aquí Jackie!-escucho a Star detrás de ella quien la llamaba mientras agitaba en alto su brazo izquierdo desde un ascensor, justo al lado del corredor por el que llegaron.

-Eres rápida-decía Jackie entrando -¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo veras, -decía Star cerrando la puerta del ascensor para después activarlo- es un lugar hermoso.

La puerta del elevador se abro y Star salió empezando a correr en la gran sala del nuevo piso, siendo seguida por Jackie. Ambas llegaron al centro de la sala desde donde veían delante de ellas dos tronos vacios.

-Es aquí, -decía Star algo acalorada por la carrera- es la sala del trono. El lugar donde mis padres gobiernan Mewni.

-Es muy bello, e impresionante -decía Jackie admirando el lugar- nunca había visto lugares así, solo en mis libros e internet.

-Lo sé, por eso te traje Jackie. ¿Sabes? Algún día y si el destino lo permite voy a ocupar ese sitio, manejare Mewni a mi manera, pero lo hare al lado de mis amigos... -Star miro sonriente a Jackie- y espero que estés ahí.

-Eso solo el destino y las circunstancias lo saben -decía Jackie devolviéndole la mirada con una ligera sonrisa, mientras rememoraba los hechos que habían sucedido a causa de la princesa. Se le hacia difícil responderle, volvió a ver el trono y continuo- Pero si de algo estoy segura Star, es de que serás una estupenda reina.

Star borro su sonrisa, esas palabras no eran las que quería escuchar, no del todo al menos. Intuía la razón de esa respuesta.

-¿Aun planeas ir a Francia?

-Solo lo estoy pensando Star, no es algo decidido. Solo una opción.

Star sabía que, a pesar de que ambas hablaron bastante, Jackie no se había expresado mucho sobre lo que había sucedido, a diferencia de ella. Le pareció gracioso el hecho de que quien se sincero fue ella y no Jackie.

-Ey Jackie -dijo sonriente Star- me doy cuenta de que te pregunte como te sentías y termine siendo yo quien hablo. Si lo deseas dilo ahora, di como te sientes.

-Star, todo eso paso, ya hablamos del tema -decía Jackie con una ligera sonrisa animando su voz- No nos perdamos en el pasado y saquémosle el jugo al presente, de hecho Star Butterfly voy a agradecerte por invitarme, después de todo ir a un palacio en otra dimensión no es algo que suelo hacer; gracias. 

Star mantuvo su sonrisa, aquellas palabras le fueron agradables pues ella también sabia que el preocuparse en exceso por lo pasado era vano, pero al mismo tiempo dicha respuesta hizo que se percatara de que para Jackie ese tema aun era espinoso y por ello prefería evitarlo, estaba bien de cualquier manera, respetaría el silencio de Jackie. Se alegraba de haberla traído a Mewni, Jackie parecía disfrutarlo, mejor pues el viaje aun no había acabado, quizá pudiera hacerla cambiar de idea.

-Bueno, entonces espero sigas animada, ya que esto aun no termina.-dijo Star enérgicamente después para empezar a correr hacia la parte derecha del salón -Vamos, alcánzame esta vez -dijo llegando a un portón de madera cruzándolo.

-¿Otra vez sin avisar? ¡Eso es trampa!-Dijo Jackie empezando a correr pasando el portón y encontrando al otro lado escaleras ascendentes por las cuales Star subía- ¿Mas escaleras? Eso es injusto Butterfly -decía sonriente con leve fatiga.

-Vamos, tienes piernas mas atléticas que las mías, -decía Star animada con cierto tono sarcástico-úsalas, seguro me ganas.

-Que princesita rebelde -pensaba Jackie mientras ascendía y veía como Star llegaba al final para después pasar una puerta. Al llegar ahí y pasando la puerta Jackie salió a un corredor, observando a los lados vio a Star en el extremo izquierdo del pasillo entrando por un gran portón notablemente más grande que los anteriores. Rápidamente se apresuro a seguirla para del otro lado encontrando a Star parada en medio de una gran sala con tapices colgados en sus paredes.

-Eres... rápida... princesa... -Decía entrecortadamente por el cansancio sin perder su emoción-casi te pierdo.

-Si... digamos que... conozco el terreno -decía Star recuperándose de la fatiga para, acto seguido, señalar la sala con las manos extendidas- ¿Y bien, que te parece?

-Es... increíble ¿Qué es...? ¿Dónde... estamos?

-Esta... es la sala de los tapices, el lugar... donde están plasmadas... las reinas mas resaltantes de su generación... que hayan gobernado Mewni, pocas reinas llegan a tener un tapiz con su imagen, es todo un honor ¿Ves ese?-Decía Star apuntando al tapiz de Moon- Es el tapiz de mi madre, fue hecho cuando era joven por haber vencido a Toffe por primera vez, en ese tiempo el monstruo inmortal era un letal enemigo. Anda, acércate y míralos.

Jackie se acerco a la imagen de Moon, seguida cercanamente por Star. Admiro la imagen y leyó la consigna descriptiva de la reina que yacía sobre el emergido pedestal para después pasar al siguiente tapiz, repitió el proceso en cada uno de ellos, Solaria, Festivia y así hasta admirar todos los tapices para terminar al final en Celena.

-Celena La Tímida... su cabello es particular ¿Cuantas reinas ha tenido Mewni?

-Muchas, todas ellas portadoras de la varita. Pero de tantas solo unas pocas están aquí y, si el destino lo desea, yo algún día tendré mi propio tapiz en el que seguro estaré haciendo historia.

-Estoy segura de que si Star -Decía Jackie sonriéndole.

-Pero no estaré sola Jackie, esas reinas llegaron al lugar en el que están con ayuda de las personas más importantes para ellas, con ayuda de sus amigos. -Star tomo ligeramente las manos de Jackie- de todos ellos. Ahí estarás tú. Solo si aun lo deseas.

-Star... -decía Jackie algo dudosa al comienzo por la sorpresa de haber oído esas palabras, separando levemente sus manos de las de Star- en la tierra dijiste que entenderías bien si ya no quiero ser tu amiga, agradezco lo que me dices pero veras, Jackie esquivo por un momento su mirada para después devolverla con una sonrisa- claro que quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, sin embargo no me gustaría que estas palabras quedaran en solo frases vacías sobre amistad, como ya nos paso.

-No lo hará Jackie, no se repetirá, ya lo veras, te lo mostrare. -Decía Star soltando sus manos retrocediendo mientras la miraba- Pero esta vez quiero que me venzas. ¡Avíspate! -dijo volteándose y corriendo inmediatamente hacia el portón saliendo al largo corredor por el que llegaron.

Jackie instantáneamente empezó a correr saliendo al pasillo donde Star ya llevaba ventaja -Esta vez no me tomaras desprevenida, con mi skate o sin él te venceré- Pensaba mientras pugnaba por superar a la princesa la cual, a medida que recorrían el largo pasillo adornado con cuadros y armaduras, perdía ventaja. Cerca al final del corredor Jackie ya adelantaba ligeramente a Star, mientras al final del corredor se divisaba una gran puerta de madera pero antes de esta habían dos pasillos a ambos lados los cuales ya estaban próximos.

-¡Izquierda!, ¡es a la izquierda! -indicaba Star haciendo que la aventajada Jackie girara hacia el lugar señalado en su afán por ganar sin percatarse que su rival siguió en línea recta- ¡No, es por acá Jackie! -decía haciendo que su rival parara y volviese frustrada por el lugar indicado.

-¡Eso es trampa! -Exclamaba Jackie viendo como Star desaparecía sin demora tras la gran puerta de madera mientras ella repetía su mismo camino- Princesita tramposa -pensaba con frustración y emoción por igual mientras atravesaba la puerta e ingresaba a la nueva sala.

Star se encontraba en un extremo de la sala apoyada sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados, la carrera la había agitado. Estaba al lado de un pequeño portón de madera el cual se encontraba cerrado. A su vez Jackie entraba dejando de correr para dirigirse a Star mientras admiraba la ordenada sala la cual estaba adornada por bellos cuadros, pinturas y murales sin mencionar un gran candelabro de cristal en el techo, además de suntuosos muebles y bellos utensilios entre los cuales estaban bandejas plateadas con frutas y otros alimentos, aquellos lujosos materiales impresionaron a Jackie. 

Al llegar a Star iba a dirigirle la palabra cuando esta se adelanto.

-Tres a cero Jackie... te dije que conocía el terreno, -decía Star sonriente recuperándose del cansancio ante una Jackie que mantenía una ceja levantada junto a una expresión incrédula pero alegre- bromeo, se que hubieras ganado de no ser por mi jugarreta, es más, lo considero tu victoria. Ahora ven, debes ver esto -dijo abriendo el portón revelando tras él un balcón de piedra desde el cual se veía la ciudad al atardecer- ¿Qué opinas? -decía mientras ambas pasaban hasta la baranda del balcón.

-Opino que eres una tramposa Butterfly... y que son demasiadas emociones para un corto tiempo, -decía Jackie sonriente casi recuperada del cansancio mirándola a ella y a la atardeciente ciudad-es hermosa ¿Es esto lo que querías mostrarme Star?

-Sí, esta como vez es Mewni, la ciudad de mi familia. Obsérvala unos momentos -decía Star lentamente sin borrar su sonrisa contemplando la ciudad- ¿Ves aquellas personas?-dijo apuntando al indiferente gentío- son los ciudadanos del reino, gente audaz y trabajadora. Ellosconfían en su reina y la necesitan, así como una reina necesita a sus amigos, a todos ellos-Star miro a Jackie- Es por eso que te necesito Jackie, y los chicos también te necesitan, nuestros amigos. Ellos te extrañan tal como yo te extrañe; te lo aseguro, y los que no te conocen tienen curiosidad por hacerlo. -Jackie le miraba inamovible con una ligera sonrisa en su faz, Star continuo- Eres mi amiga Jackie, se que comenzamos mal pero podemos corregirlo ¿Que dices si empezamos otra vez y nos acompañas aquí en Mewni? En mi próxima aventura, quiero que estés en ella.

Tras un corto momento de meditación Jackie hablo.

-Star... no te negare que me gustaría. -respondía lentamente sin borrar su sonrisa- He disfrutado este día, cada momento fue divertido y me gustaría repetirlo, lo que me dices es algo que me hubiese gustado escuchar hace tiempo, pero aun así me alegra oírlo... quisiera responderte pero admito que temo vuelva a suceder todo lo que ya nos sucedió en el pasado y todo vuelvan a ser palabras sin valor... como ya paso. -Jackie borro su sonrisa- Si te respondiese que sí, que vendría con ustedes a Mewni, entonces ¿Me prometes que eso no se volvería a repetir? ¿Me darías tu palabra de que esta vez las cosas saldrían bien, de que esta vez todo será diferente?

-Jackie yo... -Star dudo unos segundos. Luego sonrió, lo haría-Si, te lo prometo y te doy mi palabra de que esta vez todo saldrá bien, pero tú también debes dármela y no olvidarla.

-Star, -respondía Jackie volviendo a sonreír- ¿Cómo podría olvidar? -Jackie le ofreció un apretón de manos y Star respondió para después pasar ambas a un abrazo- tienes mi palabra.

Ambas jóvenes se separaron y volvieron a ver durante unos momentos la puesta del sol sobre Mewni.

-Oye Jackie, -dijo Star tratando de dar respuesta a una duda que aun tenia- ¿Que harás ahora con Francia?

-Sé que si voy igual podría venir aquí gracias a tus tijeras aunque estaríamos algo alejados, pero ¿Sabes? quiza Francia no sea tan grandiosa como dicen. Además, creo que ya encontré mi aventura.

Star sonrió, esa era la respuesta que quería oír.

-Pronto será hora de que nos vayamos Jackie, pero antes quiero que veas este salón, apenas lo viste por lo que se que te gustara, debes probar las frutas de Mewni.

Ambas dejaron el balcón volviendo a la sala quedándose ahí por un tiempo más mientras la noche se acercaba. Posteriormente Star acompaño a Jackie a la tierra y se despidieron. En su casa Jackie se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba agotada, se coloco su ropa de dormir y se recostó en su cama con una sonrisa, en verdad se había divertido. Recordó su día, fue grandioso, un pensamiento le llego ¿En verdad iría a Mewni? Aun le costaba creerlo pero así era, estaba ansiosa, por supuesto que lo haría.

-No me lo perdería por nada.- dijo para sí.

Jackie se quedo dormida, emocionada por volver pronto a Mewni.

Final.


End file.
